Mr Brightside
by thejedistarfiregrayson
Summary: Beastboy finally has the courage to ask Raven out untill he sees Raven kissing some Goth guy. Will Beastboy still have the courage to tell her how he feels? One-shot songfic


Howdy y'all! Okay, this is my first BB/Raven one-shot. I've done Robin and Starfire, Beastboy and Terra, but never Beastboy and Raven before (in a one-shot. I have done some stories with the Beastboy and Raven pairing). However I think you'll like this! It's a one shot BB/Raven songfic called Mr.Brightside! Enjoy…

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, or the Killers song Mr.Brightside. I wish I did though…maybe someday I will! MWA HA HA…erm sorry about that…

On with the show…

_**Mr.Brightside**_

_Coming out of my cage and I've been doing just fine…_

Beastboy stepped out of his room with a mission in mind. Not a team mission, absolutely nothing to do with super villains or evil plots. Today was going to be the day he would ask Raven out. Maybe, if she agreed, he would take her to the movies, to dinner, to the park, all the stuff he saw those people do on TV sitcoms.

_Gotta gotta be down because I want it all… _

He had rehearsed it in front of the bathroom mirror, and as he neared the living room he practiced one last time in his mind.

'Yo Raven, I was thinking, you, me, the movies, maybe dinner?' now that he thought about it the over zealous 'yo' wasn't working for him. She probably wouldn't believe that he had actually been thinking either. His heart raced. It was now or never. He had wanted to ask Raven out for weeks, or had it been months already? All he knew is he was somehow attracted to the Goth titan. He didn't know why, but there was just something in the way she made fun of him, the way she always had something negative to say.

_How did it end up like this?_

It was strange, he knew, but there was no turning back. None. He slightly pried open the door to the main room, knowing she was in there meditating. He peeked through the crack in the door. What he saw was definitely NOT Raven meditating. It was a boy he had seen, at that warehouse party. What was his name, Goth? Not only was Goth just sitting there, perhaps having a conversation with Raven but kissing her! Beastboy tried to calm his nerves. Perhaps she felt nothing for this Goth and only wanted to see what kissing a boy was like. It was a perfectly normal curiosity for a teenager. After all it was only a kiss.

_It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss_

Beastboy shut the door and ran up to his room, deciding to wait it out until Raven's curiosity had been fulfilled. He waited an hour and walked downstairs. He pried open the door again. Raven and Goth where saying something poetic to one another, something that didn't sound like just a normal 'hey the weather is nice today' conversation. He saw them kiss again. He cringed and ran upstairs. He did this all day, and when he checked they were either talking poetically or kissing, or reading things off of some stacks of paper, which were probably poems. By 8:00 at night Beastboy couldn't deny it. Raven was obviously going out with this Goth boy. Frustrated by his vain efforts and tired from running up and down the steps of the large tower he decided to go to bed.

_Now I'm going to sleep…_

As he drifted off to sleep he heard something from downstairs. The main door was being opened

"Thanks for all the help Raven" Goth said in his monotone voice

"Don't mention it" Raven answered back in an equally monotone voice

"See you at the theater tomorrow" Goth said

'Theater?' Beastboy though 'no wonder Raven likes him. He takes her to fancy places and dates and…. I'm such a looser'

"Yeah see you tomorrow" He heard Raven say

_Now my stomach is sick …_

Beastboy sighed and sat up in bed. How could he ever have hoped Raven would like him?

_And it's all in my head…_

That was it. He would tell Raven how much he liked her, how much he loved her. No matter that she obviously had a boyfriend. She had to know.

_Now let me go…_

Beastboy felt strangely optimistic. He smiled. All he had to do was keep optimistic…

_'Cause I'm Mr. Brightside…_

Beastboy got up and opened the door to his room and started walking

_Coming out of my cage and I've been doing just fine…_

After all he had withstood watching the girl of his dreams kiss another guy. He could handle telling her how he felt. Maybe, just maybe, she felt the same way about Beastboy too.

_Gotta gotta be down because I want it all…_

Walking down the flight of steps he felt strangely confident. After all, maybe she still didn't like Goth. After all it was only a kiss…

_It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss…_

He opened the door to the main room. Raven was a meditating, eyes closed, a frown pressed on her lips. Perhaps she was frowning because she had felt his presence and she wanted to be alone. Perhaps he would just have to tell her another time…

'NO! Stop it Beastboy! Just tell her!' Beastboy thought walking closer to the meditating girl

_And it's all in my head…_

"Hey Raven?" Beastboy said tapping on the girls shoulder.

She frowned, opening her eyes and floating from her meditating state back to the couch "What?"

"Hi" Beastboy said, a stupid grin on his face. He just wanted to get this over with…

Now let me go… 

"Uhm…. hi…." Raven replied in monotone, rolling her eyes at the stupidly grinning boy.

Beastboy just wanted to tell her. But those words wouldn't come out of his mouth…

"Why were you kissing that freaky Goth guy earlier?' Beastboy asked, his jealous side coming in to play

_Jealousy, turning saints into the sea…_

Raven shrugged "He needed help practicing for a cheesy romantic play down at the theater. He's kinda nervous around girls so I promised I'd help him practice"

Beastboy couldn't believe what he heard.

_Choking on your alibis…_

"Really? You mean, he isn't your boyfriend?" Beastboy asked

"Not by any means possible. As much as he is my friend we have _too _many things in common for there to be a working relationship as boyfriend and girlfriend" Raven replied

'This is your Chance BB' Beastboy thought, grinning

_Destiny is calling me…_

I mean here she had said she and Goth were too much alike to be boyfriend and girlfriend and here Beastboy was, Mr. Brightside, and there was Raven, Ms. Pessimist. He had the best chance of anyone…

_'Cause I'm Mr. Brightside…_

But he couldn't tell her directly. He sat down next to Raven on the couch.

"You know Rae, I never meant to call you freaky. I think you're really cool and pretty and I never meant to do that," Beastboy said

_I never…_

Raven smiled slightly. "You know Beastboy, this may sound weird but I never meant to call you an immature pinhead. And I do like your jokes. I guess…I'm not used to laughing…" Raven said, feeling Beastboy move closer to her face

_I never…_

"You know Rae, I never meant to intrude on what you and Goth were doing. I was coming downstairs to…ask you out on a date…" Beastboy said. He was about an inch away from her lips.

"That would be nice," She said in monotone, but he could tell she was happy. He moved his lips on top of hers and kissed her. It lasted only about a minute and a half but it seemed like an eternity for both. When they broke free Beastboy smiled

"Wow…. that was COOL!" He exclaimed

Raven blushed "yeah"

"Hey Rae, you wanna go down to the park? Or we could grab some pizza…or we could see a movie…"

"That would be… nice" Raven said. Beastboy smiled widely. And grabbed her hand, leading her to the door,

" Beastboy?" She said right before they exited the tower

"Yeah" He answered, afraid she had changed her mind about the date

"What happened back on the couch, that kiss, was…nice. But for the records, it never happened. To us it happened, but no one else has to know that, Okay?" Raven asked

Beastboy smiled, relieved and nodded "Of course…let's go!" He exclaimed, taking her on their first of many, many, many dates…

_I never…_

END

Well what did you all think? Please review! Thanks!


End file.
